A Life With A Joker
by Team VulQuinn
Summary: One Night Stand turns into something more bigger than that.
1. Q Show

At my house, I was getting ready to go see the Impractical Jokers. I looked into the mirror at the blue dress on. I looked at the top of my scar that I had on my chest when I had a surgery at 16. I do want to cover it up, but I don't mind really. It just a scar. I push my hair behind my ear the one with the hearing aid. I got a batteries for it in case it went dead when I see them. I fixed my hair and put a little make up on. I don't wear any, but for tonight, why not. Then I got my green bag. I left the house and got a taxi since I do not drive. I told the driver where to go. I smiled and looked out the window. I couldn't wait to see Sal and Q. I just love them. I may love Q more than Sal though. I smiled as I thought of them. Joe and Murr were great, too. Funny guys.

In a room backstage at the Impractical Jokers Live in New York. Joe, Murr, Q and Sal were talking and waiting for their time to go to the stage. They were laughing and goofing around. After a while, a soft knock came on the door and a stagehand came in. "I am sorry to interrupt but there is a girl here that wants to see you," The guy said. The boys looked at each other and talked. Then decided to bring her in. "She can come in," Joe said. The guy left and told me I can go in. He held the door for me. I thanked him. He closed the door behind me. I smiled as I saw the four Jokers. "Hi," I said as I waved. "Hey, my name is Joe," He said as he got up from his seat and hugged me. "I know. You are very funny. Is Larry here?" I asked as I laughed. Joe laughed, too. "Ha. He might be here somewhere," Joe said. I looked at Q, Murr and Sal as I told them their names. "Awesome. What's yours?" Q asked. "Jamie," I said. "Pretty name. Come on and sit," Sal said. I smiled and sat by Q and Sal. Murr was on Sal's other side and Joe sat on Q's side. We talked for a while. Murr asked me who my favorite Joker is. I smirked and put my hands on Sal's and Q's shoulders. "These two. I just love them," I said. I looked over at Sal, he smiled at me then looked over at Q. He smirked at me. I blushed and looked down. Joe raised his eyebrow when he notice that. He licked his lips and said, "Murr and Sal. I need to talk to you outside for a moment." They looked over at Joe and he nodded his head at Q and me. Murr looked at us and saw that Q was acting not himself and he didn't do that until I came in. Murr grinned then got up. "Come on Sal," Murr said. Sal sighed as he got up. He looked back at me and Q then followed Joe and Murr out the door. Joe shut the door behind him.

We were both silence for about five minutes, I slowly looked over at Q. He was looking at me with those big brown eyes. I smiled, I couldn't help it. He was like a cute lost puppy. I saw his brown hat and said, "I love the hat." "Thanks," He said. I licked my lips, took my bag off then got up and straddled Q's lap. "Whoa. I did not expected this," He said looking up at me. "Yeah. Well, since the boys are out. I can show how I feel about you," I said. "Ah. Well then," He said. I smiled at him and took his hat off. He smiled when I put it on my head. "Looks good on you," He said. "Thanks," I said. I ran my hand through his dark hair. He closed his eyes as he put his head back. I smirked then put my head on his shoulder. His hat fell off my head. Q opened his eyes and looked at the back of my head. He wrapped his arms around me. He put his nose in my hair. I felt his nose and smiled. I let a tear slide down my cheek. He closed his eyes again and nuzzled my hair. My hair was getting into his beard, but I did not care.

Soon I sat up before I fall asleep in his arms. I wasn't done yet. I looked at Q, he looked like he fell asleep. "Hey there. I just had to hug you. You are so cute and loveable," I said. Q smirked. "Thanks," He said as he smirked. We just looked at each other without talking. He ran his hands down both my legs towards my ass. My dress was in the way, so he couldn't squeeze it. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it. He put his hand on mine as he sighed into it, closing his eyes. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me. Soon he saw the top of the scar. "Um...hey, what happened there?" Q asked pointing to the scar. He picked his head up and I dropped my hand. "Oh. It's a scar from a surgery when I was 16," I said. Q nodded. "Hey, we all got scars that we wish to cover up, but don't cover yours," He said. "Okay," I said. I pushed my ear mold back into my ear. "And I have a hearing aid," I said. I showed it to him. "Oh, that is cool. No one is the same," He said. I smiled. "Thanks, Q," I said. He nodded.

I gripped his blue jacket that he had on. "Hey, I love this jacket, can I try it on?" I asked. He looked down at his jacket and nodded. "Sure, you can," He said. I took my hands off it and he took the jacket off. I balanced myself to stay on him. When he got it off, he helped me put it on. I hugged myself with it. Q smiled as he watches. "You know what, you can keep it. I had it for years and was going to buy a new jacket anyway," He said. "Awesome. Thank you," I said and gave a peck on the lips. I leaned away. "I am sorry. I just got excited," I said. "No, it's fine. Just fine," He said. I looked down. Q smirked. He took one of my hand and linked his hand with mine. I smiled more. Then he put his hand on my chin and tilt it up so I am eye level with his. I bit my lip to keep from smiling, but couldn't help it. "What?" Q asked. "Nothing," I said. He slide his hand from my chin to the back of my neck. I put my free hand on his arm. He pulled my face towards his and kissed my lips. We unlinked hands so I can put my arms around him and so he can pull me in closer. My hands were in his hair. Q pulled the bottom of my dress up so he can slipped his hands into my underwear and squeezed my ass. I smirked against his lips and kissed him more. He ran his hands up and down my back. He kissed back, my jawline then my neck. "Q," I moaned. He slide a hand in front of my underwear and slide a hand in and fingered me. I put my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his hair on my forehead. I moved my hips against his. I felt him getting hard. He continued to kiss my neck then pulled away. I looked at him. "I love you," Q said as he looked at me. "I love you, too," I said. I sat up and we continued to kiss. I unfasten his pants.

Outside in the hall, Joe had his ear up against the door. "Do you here anything?" Murr asked in a low voice. "No. Just moaning," Joe whispered. Sal just looked at them. "Guys come on. Lets go somewhere so he can have privacy" Sal whispered. Joe looked over at him. "Why? He can't see or here us, so he has privacy," Joe whispered. "But, we are listening to them fuck. I don't want to here them fucking," Sal said a little to loud. He quickly covered his mouth. Joe slapped on the chest. "What the hell? Do you want us to get caught?" Joe asked in a low voice. Sal rubbed his chest. "Sorry," He whispered. All of them looked at the door expecting Q to yell at them through it.

Inside, me and Q were still kissing. I slide my hand towards his back then down to where his ass was. Soon I heard Sal outside. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at the door. I slowly looked over at Q, he was also looking at the door. "They are not coming in are they?" I asked pressing myself to him. "No. Damn it. Guys, don't you dare come in here!" Q yelled and hopefully they heard him. "I can't believe he heard you," Murr whispered to Sal. Joe nodded. "Alright, we won't, but ya know, we need to talk about tonight," Joe yelled back. Q sighed as he let his head fall back. "We can talk about it later. It's not for another half hour, is it?" Q asked. He looked at me. "Let me go and shoo them away," He said. I nodded and slide off his lap. I sat down on the sofa and wrapped his jacket around me. He got up from the sofa and fasten his pants before going to the door and opening it a crack. He looked outside of his friends. "I am going to kill you guys. You, Sal, what the fuck," Q said. He looked at Sal. "Buddy, I am sorry. I tried to get them away from the door, but Joe wouldn't move," Sal said. Joe looked at Sal and pushed him lightly. "You did not. You told me you didn't want to hear them fucking. You should of left," Joe said. Q sighed and looked over at Murr. "What is your excuse for being here?" He asked "I...um...are you done now? You still have your clothes on, so you must be done," He said. Q tried to stop him, but Murr pushed the door opened and walked in. I screamed as I coveredmy now naked body with the jacket. "Murr, get out!" I yelled. Q looked at me and saw I only had his jacket on and saw my clothes on the floor. "James!" Q yelled and grabbed his shoulder. He had his hand over his eyes. "I did not see anything. I swear," Murr said. He felt himself getting pushed out the door. Murr opened his eyes and looked at Q. "I am so sorry. I thought you guys were done," Murr said. "We are not done. Fuck, we haven't gotten started. We are taking it slow," Q said. Murr nodded and looked at Joe and Sal. "So can you please go. I'll come and get you when we are done," He said.

They agree to leave, Q thanked them then closed the door behind him. He looked at me. "I am so sorry. Murr can be a idiot sometime," Q said. I looked at him. "It's Murr. Can't blame him," I said as I sat on the sofa. Q licked his lips then sighed. "Yeah. So you are nude, huh?" Q asked as he slowly grinned. "Yes, I am. I am so ready for you," I said as I got up and slowly walked over to him. He smiled and embrace me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "So what do we do first?" Q asked. I thought about it. Hm. I would love to give him a blow job, but I do want him inside of me now. I bit my inner cheek and said, "I need you inside." "Alright. Let's get it," He said. I stepped away from him so he can take his pants off followed by his boxers. He kicked his shoes off then his bottoms. I looked down and smirked when I saw his dick. "Damn," I muttered to myself. He still had his shirt on. "You can take my shirt off if you want," He said. I nodded. "Yeah, I will," I said. He put his hands on the jacket and took it off. It fell around my feet. Q looked at me and didn't say anything for a moment. He looked me up and down. "Your boobs is looking great," Q said. I smiled and thanked him."Come here," Q said as he hold his arms out. I went into them and kissed his lips. The kiss was deep and passionate. He ran his hands over my body. I moaned. I put my hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest. I took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Q pushed me up against the wall. He picked me up so I can get on his dick. He moaned as he went in. He thrust up in me I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder. My legs went around his waist. He kissed me neck most of them time. Q picked up my head and kissed my lips. He put his hand on the wall, so he won't fall and kept one of his arm around me. He stopped and said, "I have to lay you down before I fall down." I smirked and said, "Sure." He quickly went to the sofa and laid me down gently. He didn't pull out as he laid me down. He slowly thrust in and out. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. "Love you," I said. "Love you, too," He said. We continued to kiss. I put my hands in his hair and tugged at it a little. Q grinned. "Hey now. Actually, keep on doing that, I like that," He said. So I did. He made a noise in the back of his throat. I raised an eyebrow at that then smirked. I pulled his face towards me and crushed my lips against his. He ran his hands down my sides to my legs. His beard was brushing against my face. I rubbed it with my left hand. I slide my hand to his back and pulled him tighter to me. He pulled back a little and kissed my forehead. I smiled. He put his head on my shoulder as he went faster. I put my head on his shoulder. I looked at his ear and nipped his earlobe. Q moaned. I whispered into his ear of how much I love him and never want to leave him. "I will never leave you. You mean to much to me," Q said, "Even if we just met today. It feel like I was waiting for you my whole life."

We continued to have sex for a few minutes until we both came. Q looked down at me and smiled. I smiled up at him and gave him one more kiss. He sat up and I moved a little to the edge so he can lay besides me. I faced him as he put his arm around me. I put my arm around him. I held his free hand with me other. He ran his hand through my hair. "Long hair," He said. "Thanks," I said. He put his leg around mine so I won't fall. I press closer to him. "Hey, will you be okay doing the show tonight?" I asked. "Shit, I forgot about that. I think I will be. Just a little nap right now then shower," He said. I nodded and put my head on his chest under his chin. He smiled and put his chin on top of my head. He sighed once more before going to sleep. I listen to him before I drift to sleep.

The guys were walking back to the room. It was almost time for the show and they really need to talk to Q before then. "They have to be done now," Joe said. "Hopefully," Sal said. Joe knocked on the door when they got to the room. No answer or sounds. Joe knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing. "They are still inside, right?" Murr asked. Joe sighed as he licked his lips. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He slowly opened it and looked inside. "Brian," Joe whispered. No answer yet again. He quietly went in and saw us on the sofa sleeping. We were not covered. So he saw my ass. Joe covered his eyes after a while and backed up out to the hall. He closed the door, put his hand down and looked at Sal. "They are sleeping now. We have to wake him up," Joe said. Murr and Sal looked at him. "Why? Lets give him a few minutes with her. We don't know when the will see each other again," Sal said. "True, but we can get her number before she leave," Joe said. Murr nodded. "True," Murr said. "I don't think we should wake him right now," Sal said. "Dude, we can not start a show late. We have to," Joe said. Sal sighed and finally said, "Fine. Do it. I'll be out here." Joe nodded and looked at Murr. "You are coming with me," He said. "Why?" He asked. "I might need help," Joe said. He slowly opened the door and suddenly pushed Murr in. He was surprised at that and turned to Joe. He threw his hands up. Joe smirked and slammed the door. "Murr get out of there!" Joe yelled. Murr was scared and wanted out, but Q woke up and saw Murr. "Are you fucking serious?" He asked. I woke up and saw Murr. "What the fuck?" I yelled and tried to cover myself with my hands. Q got my dress and covered me with it. Q got up from the sofa and got a pillow to cover himself. "I am so sorry, Brian. Joe pushed me in and slammed the door," Murr said looking anywhere else but at Q. "That bitch," Q said. He laughed a little while shaking his head. "I'll go in the bathroom," Murr said. He went in and closed without waiting for a respond. I was anger at Murr, but not as much as I was with Joe. "Does he want to get kill?" I asked as I put my clothes back on. Q just shook his head. He put his clothes back on, too. He got his jacket from the floor and hand it to me when I was done. "Thanks," I said. I got my bag and his hat. "Welcome," He said. I hand him his hat. "Thanks," He said.

Once he was dressed, he opened the door and saw Joe and Sal. He just looked at his friends. He was to anger to talk. They were waiting for Q to talk. Sal saw the look on his best friend's face and knew they crossed a line. After a moment of silence, Joe spoke up. "Hey, buddy, what is up?" He asked giving Q a pat on the arm. "Don't touch me," He said. He hold up his hands. "Come on, Q, it was a joke. I didn't know you would be this piss," Joe said. Q sighed then went back into the room. They followed. I was sitting on the sofa. I saw Sal and Joe come in. I frowned and looked at Q as he sat next to me. "Murr come on out of the bathroom," Q said. Slowly the door opened and Murr looked out. He saw Joe and Sal. He sighed and walked over to Joe. I just waited for one of them to talk. I took Q's hand and link my finger with his. Sal and Murr didn't know what to say. "You son of bitches. You had to ruin this for me. You just don't want me to have someone to love," Q said. I listen to him. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I am sorry, Q. It is my fault," Joe said. Q took a breath in and let it out slowly. "Yeah, it is Joe. Sal, why didn't you stop him?" Q asked looking at Sal. "I did not even know he would do this. I had nothing to do with this. It was all Joe," Sal said. I opened my eyes and looked at Sal. He saw and smiled at me. Q looked over at me. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Just tired," I said. Q smiled and kissed me. "I got to go and get ready for the show. Let me give you my number," He said. I nodded. He got a piece of paper and wrote it down. I got up from the sofa and waited. He hand me the paper. "Oh, you got ticket for the show?" He asked. "Yes," I said. "Alright, call me after," Q said. I nodded again. We kissed once more then I went to the door. I said bye to Murr and Sal only. They waved. I looked at Joe and shook my head before leaving.

Once I left, Murr looked over at Q. "She has your jacket," He said. Q smirked as he nodded then went to the bathroom and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the show that night after having sex with Q. It was very funny and I just couldn't keep my eyes off Q. Later that night after the show, I called Q. "Want to hang out?" I asked. "I would love to, but we have to go back to the hotel and sleep," Q said. I frowned. "Oh. Wait," I said as I got an idea, "Are you in your hotel alone or you share?" Q smiled and looked over at the guys. They were getting ready to leave. "I got my own. We don't share beds. I know Sal don't," Q said "Cool. I'll meet you there," I said. "Oh, wait, don't you...wait...I'll be touring all over the states, so we can't really get together yet," Q said. He sighed then followed the guys to the bus. "I know, I just want to cuddle with you again before you leave. Then when you guys are done touring, we can get together," I said as I form a plan in my head. Q sighed as he thought about it. He smirked as he slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll text you the hotel and room number," Q said. "Yay. Love you and see you soon," I said. "Love you, too. See ya," He said then hanged up.

I stood in front of the hotel that Q told me they were staying at. I looked over at their bus in the parking lot and smiled. I walked into the lobby and went to the elevator. I walked into the elevator after some people walked out. Another person came in after me. I pressed the 3rd button and waited. I looked at my phone and texted to Q that I'll be there soon. He text back that he can't wait to see me. I smiled and looked in the mirror wall in front of me. I smiled when I notice that I still had Q's jacket on. I put the hood up and zipped the jacket up. When the doors opened, I walked out and went to the room.

When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited. I hope that none of the guys was there. Hell, I wouldn't care really, though I want to be alone with Q. I sighed. I heard some voices inside. So he has someone in there. I looked down at my shoes then at the door as it slowly opened. I saw Q and smiled. "Come on in, Jamie. I have Sal and Joe here" He said as he let me in. I nodded. Q shut the door when I was in. I turned to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. I turned and saw Joe and Sal. "Hi, guys," I said. They waved to me from their seats by the window. I sat on the bed and Q sat next to me. Joe looked at me and asked, "How did you like the show?" I nodded as I smirked. "It was the funniest show I ever been to. My face still hurts from smiling to much," I said. "Ah, that is great. We love to put smiles on faces and laughter into bellies," Joe said. Sal nodded as he looked over at Joe. Q smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. I lean against him. He kissed my head.

We talked until midnight. Sal and Joe went to their own rooms. I was glad that they left. I laid on the bed and waited for Q to get out of the bathroom. I had unzipped the jacket and put the hood down a while ago. The door opened and Q came out in only his boxers. I looked at him as my breath caught in my throat. I scan his legs, boxers, my eyes linger there for a moment then I looked at his chest which has some hairs on it. I bit my bottom lip to keep the moan from escaping. I looked up at his face and smiled. I do like the beard on him. He scratched his head then stretched. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, we can watch some TV before falling asleep," He said. He went to the bed and pulled the covers up. I moved so I can get under it. Q slipped in then turned the TV on. I took my clothes off minus the bra and underwear. I snuggled up against Q's side and looked at the TV. He put his arm around me after shutting the light off. I was a bit worry, but I know the dark is just the dark. Nothing is in it. Q will keep me safe anyway. I looked up at his face. The light from the TV shadow some of his features. I sat up a little and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed me back. "What do you want to watch?" He asked. I shrugged. "Whatever is on at the time," I said. Brian nodded and search for a show to watch. I played with his chest hairs. He smirked when he felt my hand on his chest. He put it on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. Q sighed and put the remote down. "I guess we can just watch this," He said. "It's fine," I said not paying attention to it. He looked down at me and grinned. I was still playing with his hairs. He laughed. I looked up at his face. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. You are just cute," Q said. He kissed me again. I kissed him longer. He wrapped his arms around me. I put my leg over his. "Wait," Q said as he pulled back a little. "What? I asked. "Want me to turn the TV off or mute it?" He asked. He ran his hand through my hair. "Well, you can mute it," I said. He nodded and muted Jimmy. He put the remote on the table then looked at me. I slowly got on top of him. I was still undercover. I dip down and kissed Q's lips. Soon I stopped then slide down his body to his boxers. He watched me. He keep the cover up. I put my hand on growing bulge. He grunted and clutched the covers. I looked at him and smirked. I stopped for a moment to move the covers away from me so he can see what I am doing. I slide down his boxer and took them off. I looked at his dick and smirked. It was hard and huge. I put my hand on his length. Q moaned and put his head back. I jerked it a bit then put it in my mouth and started to suck. Q moaned more. He gripped the bed and bit his bottom lip. I continued for a few seconds until I heard Q said, "Shit. I am going to explode." I looked at him and saw him looking at me. I stopped and pulled him out. I got my underwear off then slide on to his dick. I moaned as his dick went inside of me. He put his hands on my hips and I started to ride him. Q looked at me and saw the scar. He traced it with a finger. I looked down and smiled a little. He put his hand down. I dipped down and kissed Q. We kissed as I continued to ride him. Q panted between our lips. I smirked. He groaned as he released his load. I came after him. I got up from him and just passed out on top of him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his chest. Q smiled then put his arms around me. He looked at the TV. He got the remote and shut the TV off. He put it to the side and grabbed the cover. He put it up to half my back. "I love you, Jamie. I am going to miss you when I am on tour," Q said then kissed my head.

In the morning, Q had to wake me up around 6 so that he an check out of the room. I looked at him as he got dressed after he took a shower. I sighed and slowly put my clothes back on. I didn't want to leave, but knew I had to. Once I was clothes and he was ready to leave, we went to the lobby. He checked out while I went outside. I saw Murr and Joe getting into the bus. They didn't see me. I sighed and just waited for Q. I saw him coming and smiled when he got to me. "Alright. I got to go. The guys don't want to hang around much. I would, but the bus is my ride to the next show," Q said. I frowned. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I put my face in his chest and cried a little. Q put his bag down and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey. Please don't cry. I will call you when I can. I'll even send pictures so you know what I still look like," Q said. I laughed at what he said. "I would never forget what you look like. But, would love pictures," I said. I looked up at his face and bit my bottom lip so I don't cry again. He smiled and we kissed once more. He pulled back a little and just stare at me. "I really am going to miss you so much. I will be thinking about you tons like I am now," Q said. He smiled. "I am going to miss you a lot and will be thinking about you so much," I said. I pulled him down and we kissed again. I didn't care who was watching. He lightly backed me up to the brick wall. He wanted to rip my clothes off, but know he can't. Sal came out and saw us. "Q, what the hell?" Sal said. He walked over to us. Q kissed me once more before pulling away. He saw Sal. "What? I had to give her a goodbye kiss. We are going to be gone for a long time," He said. Sal nodded and looked at me. "True, but you will see each other again. Come on, the driver is waiting," Sal said. He said bye to me then went to the bus. I waved. Q sighed and kissed me again. "Love you," I said. "Love you more. I'll call you later," Q said. "Okay. Talk later," I said. He smiled then got his bag and slowly walked to the bus. I watched him go to the bus. He put the bag in the space under the bus. He went to the door, stopped and looked at me. He smiled weakly as he waved. I smiled weakly back at him as I waved. Q sighed and got on the bus. He shut the door and looked out the window at me. I continued to wave at them as the bus left the parking lot. I watched the bus until I didn't see it anymore. Then I broke down and cried right there.

On the bus, Q sat down at the table and got his cell out. He wiped some tears from his eyes before anyone can see him crying. He looked at the pictures he took of us last night with Sal and Joe. He smiled when he saw me. Joe sat across from him. Q put his phone down. "You okay, pal?" Joe asked. "Yeah. Just thinking," Q said. Joe nodded and got out his cell phone. "So how is Jamie?" Joe asked. Q put his head back then looked at Joe. "She is great. I miss her already," He said. "Awe. You really love her, huh?" Joe asked. "Man, you have no idea how much I love her. I think she is the one," Q said. Joe smiled. "That is great. You going to marry her?" Joe asked. He pressed some buttons. Q thought about it and looked at the photo of us and slowly smiled. "Yeah. But, not right now. Have to wait a while. Like a year maybe," Q said. "Dude, this year is almost over. How about asking her on New Years?" Joe asked. "I don't know. I really have to think about it," Q said. Joe nodded and played on his phone. Q licked his lips then went to use the bathroom.

During his tours, I stay home and rarely go out. I do talk to some of my friends and go out to get food, but other than that, I just stay in and watch TV. I do talk to Q before and after the shows. Q sent some pictures of him and the guys, but mostly just of him. I sent pictures of myself, too. Sometimes I would do the dirty at night when I look at his pictures. I love Q so damn much, if he asked me to marry him, I would say yes. The night before he came home after doing the last show, we talked. It was about 11. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow," I said. "Same. I will text you when I am in Staten. Plus my address so we can meet up there. I would be crashing in my home for a day before going out again," Q said. "Awesome. How was the show?" I asked. "It was just a blast like the rest," He said. I knew he was smiling when he said that. "So glad to hear it," I said as I smiled. "Three weeks of not seeing you has been killing me," I said. "Yeah. It has been killing me, too. Your pictures is good to see, but not being able to touch you and be around you has me out of my mind with lust," Q said. I smiled feeling the same. I want him to be with me now. We talked until midnight. "Alright. I am going to try to sleep. Then head back to New York in the morning. Love you, Jamie," Q said. "Okay. Love you, too. Can't wait to see you," I said. "I can't wait either. Night," He said. "Night," I said. We hanged up. I tried getting to sleep, but couldn't because I was to excited to see Q later.

Around 12:30, Brian texted me. It said that he was almost home then his address. I texted back. I got my bag and left the apartment. I still had Q's jacket. I put it over my Dean Ambrose shirt. I wore pants and sneakers. Once outside, I got a cab and told the driver the address. "That is pretty far and would cost a lot," He said. "I got money. Now please go. I don't want to be late," I said. He just nodded and drove on. As we past some house and stores, I saw some turkeys, pilgrims and Indians in the windows. I thought about it for a moment then whispered, "Shit. Thanksgiving." I looked at my phone and it reads 11/24/15. Thanksgiving was this Thursday and I forgot about it. I would need to talk to Q about it and see what he is going to do this year. Around 1:20, I got to his house. I paid the driver, got out and shut the door. He drove off and I looked up at the house. Not a big house since it's just him and his cats. I walked up the steps and went to the door on the right. I knocked on it and waited for an answer. Nothing. "Hmm," I said. I texted Q and asked where he is at. I knew he wouldn't answer since he would be driving. I sat on the steps and waited.

About five minutes later, Q pulled up in his car and stopped. I smiled as I got up from the steps and walked down them slowly. Q got out and quickly walked around the car and almost ran at me. "Ah!" I yelled as he picked me up and swing me around in his arms. I laughed. I put my arms around his neck and put my face in his neck. I inhale his scent and rubbed my nose against his beard. "I missed you," I said against his neck. He held me tightly in his arms. "I missed you more," Q said against mine then kissed my neck. I smiled. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled back so I can look into his face. He smiled then kissed my lips. My fingers tangled into his hair. Q pulled back. "Whoa. Lets get inside before we freeze our asses off," Q said. I nodded. He put me down and he got his bag from the backseat. He took my hand and we went up to his door. He unlocked it and opened the door. I went in and he followed me. He shut the door behind me. The cats came over to Q. "Ah. My babies," Q said. He got down on the floor. I smiled at Q when he cuddle with his cats. "I missed the cats, too," Q said. After playing with them for a few minutes, he got up and grabbed his bag. "Man. I am so glad to be home with my babies. Furry and human," Q said as he smirked at me. "I am glad you are home, too," I said. He went to put his bag in his room upstairs then came back down. "What you want to do?" I asked when he came down. Q licked his lips and thought about it. "I am hungry right now. So let me get something," He said going to the kitchen. "Want anything?" I followed him. "Whatever you are having," I said. "Alright," He said.

So I watched him make two turkey sandwiches. I am not a fan of turkey, but I will eat it with Q. "Drink?" He asked. "Yeah. Just water," I said. He nodded and got two water bottles from the fridge. He went to the little table in the kitchen and put the paper plates down then the bottles. "Anything else?" He asked. I looked down at the sandwich and said, "Napkin." "Coming up," He said. He got two then sat next to me. Our knees bumping each other. "Sorry," He said and scooted the chair back. "No. Don't move back," I said. He smiled and moved back in. My knee rested against his. We ate our food after Q got up and feed his cats. Q's mind thought back to what Joe said in the bus about marrying me. Q bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. I was eating my bite of sandwich when I saw him looking at me. "What?" I asked after swallowing. He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking of what Joe said on the bus," He said. "Oh," I said. I took a sip of the water. "Care to share?" I asked. Q laughed a little. "I wish I could, but it's a secret," Q said then took a bite of his sandwich. I raised my eyebrow at him. He swallowed and took a sip of his water. "But, you will know about it. Just not right now," He said. I just nodded and looked at his cats. Then I remembered Thanksgiving. "Oh, hey," I said and put my hand on his arm. "Yeah," He said looking at me. "Thanksgiving. What are you doing?" I asked. Q's eyes got big for a minute then put his head down. I finished my sandwich and waited for Q to answer. He looked over at me. "Well, we can have Thanksgiving at my parents house," He said. "I would love that. I'll call and tell my parents that I won't have it with them this year. Though you should meet mine since I am meeting yours," I said. "Yeah. We'll make plans," Q said. I smiled and lean over to kiss him. He kissed me back. "I am going to call them now then we will relax," Q said and got up from the table. "Me, too," I said. We went to call our parents.

Once that was done, we sat down on the sofa and watched some TV. I didn't make it through a TV show. I fell asleep on his lap. Brian looked down at me and smirked. He moved my hair out of my face and trace his finger across my cheek. I smiled and opened my eyes. "Hey," I said. "Hi. Want to sleep?" Brian asked. "Yeah, but don't want to leave the sofa," I said. "No problem. Let me move my cats and we can sleep here," He said. I nodded and sat up. He got up from the sofa and got his cats off the sofa. I laid back down. Brian looked at me then shut the TV off. There was a light on, but he kept it on. He asked me to get up. So I did and he laid on the sofa with his back to the sofa's back. He opened his arms and I went into them. I laid my head near his. He got a blanket and put it on us. He kissed my head and I kissed his lips. "Love you," I said. "Love you more," Brian said. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Brian smiled and closed his eyes.

In the morning, Brian opened his eyes and looked around. He looked down and saw me still sleeping. He smiled then kissed my head. He slowly and carefully got up and went upstairs. He took a shower then changed. When he came down to the living room, he saw me still sleeping. He grinned and walked over to the sofa. He picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled then went back upstairs to his bedroom. On the way there, I opened my eyes and smiled. "Hey," I said and kissed his cheek. "Hey, I am going to lay you down on my bed," Brian said. He laid me down and I looked up at him. "Thanks. What we doing today? Wait, do we have to go to your parents house today?" I asked sitting up, "Hold up, did you take a shower?" "No. Tomorrow morning and yes I did," He said. "Okay. Are they here in New York? I asked. "Nope. Pennsylvania," He said. "Oh, alright. So what we do?" I asked again. He sat besides me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Well, I might hang out with the guys. I'll call them first to see if they can," He said. "Okay. I'll just...be here?" I said looking around his room. I zipped up the jacket. It was a bit cold inside. Winter was coming to New York at least it wasn't snowing yet. Brian looked at me. "Cold?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. He got up and lean against the bed and hold his arms out. I went into them on my knees. He wrapped his arms around me as I put mine around him. I put my hands in his hair. "Still wet. Got to dry it more," I said. "It will," Brian said. He reached up with his hand and brushed his hair in between his fingers. "It's okay. I need to take one, too. Shit, I got no clothes to change into," I said. Brian looked at me then thought about it. I smiled as I looked into his eyes. I rubbed his beard. He smiled and lay his hand on mine. I lean in to kiss him, but he stopped me. "I have not brush my teeth yet," He said. "Hey. Me either. I got no clothes nor toothbrush. Yo, let me move in, please," I said. Brian smirked and said, "I don't have much room because I am not sure what you have in your apartment. Hell, I never been there." "I know, but I can give some things that I don't want away," I said. "Okay. Um...alright. You can move in," Brian said. "Ahhhh!" I yelled and Brian had to cover his ears. "Sorry. Just happy," I said and tried to hide a grin. "I know," He said. He gave me a kiss and I kissed him back. "You take a shower, you can change into my shirt and shorts if I can find one that fits you," Brian said when he pulled back. "Okay. Thanks babe," I said. I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. "Just use my shampoo and soap," He said as he turned to me. "Thanks," I said and went to take a shower. He smirked and sat down on his bed. "Our future will be great once I marry ya," He whispered. He went to find some shorts for me and a shirt.

After Brian fed his cats and ourselves, we left the house. I was in his Staten Island shirt and shorts with a belt since it's didn't quite fit me, but will do until we got to my apartment. It be his first time visiting there. He can check out what I have and can bring to his little home. My apartment was by Central Park, so it took time to get there. Traffic was like a motherfucker today since people want to get to families. I didn't mind it really, more time with Brian in the car. He had called his friends before leaving the house. Sal and Joe went to their families already. Murr was the only one available. Q didn't mind hanging out with him. I didn't mind either. So we would meet up with him later on. I turned the radio on and rocked out to some songs. Brian laughed. He rocked his head a little when we were in traffic.

Around 10 o'clock, we got to my apartment. He parked near the entrance. We got out and went to the front. We went in and looked around. Brian nodded as he took in the lobby. We went to elevator and I pressed the button, it opened and we walked in. I pressed my floor number and waited. Brian lean against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked over at him. He had his cabbie. I love it on him. I went to him and took his the cabbie off his head. "Hey, I need that," Brian said. I put it on my head and posed. "Cute, but this hat is something I need to keep on my head. I rarely take it off unless I am sleeping or fucking," He said. I pursed my lips and hand his hat over. He took it and put it back on his head. We got to my floor, Brian followed me out the elevator. I got my key out and unlocked the door that was only 4 doors down from the elevator. I let Brian in first. "You go ahead," He said holding the door. "Thanks," I said and walked in. He walked in after and shut the door. I sighed as I looked around my small living room/kitchen. I turned to Brian. "My small living room and kitchen," I said. Brian looked around then looked back at me. "Not bad. Let me see your room," He said. I nodded and took him to my room. I sat on the bed, Brian came in and looked around the room. "This isn't that bad," He said. He looked at the wrestlers' posters and some books. "I know, but still, it feels so empty without you," I said. He nodded and picked up a picture frame of himself. "You sure?" He asked as he showed me the picture. "Oh. Yeah. I mean you...as you are here now. Fuck, I can't even remember what it's called, but that is a photo of you. Not the real you. I can't touch that, but I can touch you," I said. Brian laughed then put the picture down. "Yeah. So true," He said. He came over and sat with me. "So...let me text Murr when to meet him," Brian said. I nodded and he texted Murr. I looked at some other pictures that I had of Brian. I had forgiving Murr for what he did back at the show three weeks ago. It wasn't his fault.

In a few seconds, he said, "Murr said we don't have to." 'Oh, but I actually want to see him," I said. "Really? Hm. Okay, I'll tell him," Brian said. I smiled and put my hand on his thigh. He tense up when I touched him. "Hm. Are you sure you want to see Murr?" He asked. "I do," I said. "Alright. Um," Brian said then looked at his phone. I laid across my bed and waited. I looked at the shirt that Q let me borrow. I smiled and closed my eyes. He looked over at me and smirked. In a few minutes, he said, "He can meet us now." Q got up and held his hand out, I smiled as I put my hand in his and he helped me up. My chest bumped his. He grinned and kissed me then pulled away. "Um...you should wash up and change," He said. "Oh," I said and looked down, "Oh, right, forgot. Be back." He nodded and I went to do my thing.

I told Brian that I was hungry, he said that we will get something to eat with Murr. I am okay with that. I looked down at my pants and sneakers. I changed his shirt into a long sleeve shirt. He let me keep his shirt since he can just get a new one. We met Murr at the corner of W. 59th Street and Grand Army Plaza. He was standing around with his phone in hand. He smiled when he saw us. "Hey, Jamie. How are you?" He asked as he hugged me. I hugged him back. "I am great. You?" I asked. "I am doing great, too. I see you still have Q's jacket," Murr said as he took a step away. "Yes, I do," I said as I nodded. Brian smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Alright. So where do we go now?" Murr asked. I nudged Brian. He looked down at me and I whispered, "Hungry." "Oh, right," He said. Murr looked at us. "She is hungry. We only ate breakfast around 8. So, now it's what? 11?" Brian asked. Murr looked at his watch. "11:30," Murr corrected him. "Right. And I am actually hungry, too. So if you haven't eaten yet, we can all grab something to eat," Brian said. "Well, I did eat, but I can get a drink," He said. "Alright. Lets go find a place," Brian said. He took my hand and we walked down the sidewalk looking for a place to eat.

We found a place called "Luke's". We walked in it was a bit crowded, but we got a table. We sat in the back. The waiter asked what we wanted for drinks. Murr and Brian order a beer and I order a water. Brian looked over at me. "Don't drink?" He asked. "No. I don't drink," I said. He licked his lips and nodded. "Alright, that is fine by me. One of us need to be sober," He said. Murr laughed. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. He put his hands up. "I did not say anything," Murr said. I sighed and looked over at Brian. I scooted my stool near him. He smiled and put his hand on my thigh. I put my hand on top of his hand. He slide his hand up on my knee and patted it. I squeezed his hand then put it on top of the table. He kept his hand on my knee sometime sliding it to my thigh. We talked about the show and what they will be doing next season. The waiter came back with our drinks. I thanked him and took a sip of my water. Brian took a sip of her beer. The waiter asked what we wanted to eat. "Oh, shit, forgot I was hungry," I said looking at the menu. "Can you give us a minute?" Brian asked. "Sure," The waiter said then left. Brian looked at the menu with me. Murr just watched us.

We order when the waiter came back. Brian and Murr got another beer. I still had my water. "Murr, what you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked. "Spending time with my nieces and nephews," He said. "That is great, hope you have fun," I said. "I will. How about you?" He asked then took a sip of his beer. "Family meeting with this one," I said nudging Brian. "Ah. Thanksgiving with Q and meeting his family. Hope you have fun," He said. "Thanks," I said. Brian looked at Murr then at me. I looked at Brian. He lean in and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. He had beer breath, but I didn't mind. The restaurant was getting a bit crowded now. "Ugh. I think we should of gone somewhere else that wouldn't fill up," I said to Brian. "Yeah, but hey, can't leave now. Food will be here," He said. I just nodded. "Once you guys eat, we can leave," Murr said. "We will," I said then took a sip of my water.

When he food came, we thanked him then dig in. Murr didn't get anything. Me and Brian ate our meals. We taste each other food, too. "Good burger," I said. "Yeah. Not a bad salad," He said. I didn't eat fast since I didn't want to choke on a shrimp. When we got our check, Brian past it to Murr. "You are paying, James," He said. "What? I didn't say that. Did I say that?" Murr asked. I smirked and looked at Brian then at Murr. "Well, you should after what you done three weeks ago," I said. "But, I thought you forgave me?" Murr asked. "Yes, I did, but still, you should just do this one thing for us and I'll forgive you more," I said as I smiled. "Um...Brian," Murr said as he looked over at his friend. "Hey, she is right, you own us from that night," He said. "Ah...alright then. How much is this?" Murr asked as he looked at the check. Brian grinned and looked over at me. "Oh hell, over 20 dollars, really?" Murr said then looked up at us. "Hey, we got to eat and drink," I said then looked at Brian's third beer in hand. "I am done," He said then finished it. Murr sighed and got out his wallet. "You guys own me money," He said. "We don't own you shit, James. You walked in on us," Brian said. Murr looked at Brian and said, "Joe pushed me in there. I didn't want to go in there in the first place," Murr said. I pursed my lips then said, "Look, James, maybe I will pay you back. Lets go." I got up from the stool and took Brian's hand. He got up and followed me to the front. Murr gave the waiter the money and followed us.

Outside while we wait for Murr, Brian looked at me. "Wait, you would pay Murr back?" He asked. I shrugged and looked around. I looked at the trees across the street in Central Park. "Why?" Brian asked. "I said 'I might'. Didn't say I would," I said. Brian looked and saw Murr coming towards us. He wrapped his arms around me. "Great," He said into my ear. Murr walked up to us. "Where to?" He asked as he looked at me then at Brian. "Actually, I am getting tired now. So we are heading back to my place," I said as I took Brian's hand. "Alright. Talk later," Murr said. I nodded at him and we got a cab back to my place.

Once we got back to my place, I shoved Brian on the bed and crawled on top of him. Q smiled and looked over and saw my blankie. "What is that?" He asked. I looked at my blankie and said, "That is my blankie. Don't ask, just kiss me." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me. We continued to make love.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Brian opened his eyes and he was looking up at the ceiling. He sighed as he licked his lips. He looked around the room to see where he was at. He saw the posters of wrestlers and pictures of him. He slowly smirked as it register to him that he was in his girlfriend's house. He looked down at his chest and saw me, sleeping. He smiled and rubbed my back. Brian kissed my forehead then slowly got out of bed without waking me. He laid my head on the pillow and gently kissed the tip of my nose then pulled the cover up to my neck. He saw that I was gripping my blankie. He smirked and laughed a little. He has a Murr on his hands. He didn't mind it because he loves me very much. He went to use the bathroom. He looked at the frame of himself on the wall and grinned. He did his business then washed his hands. He went back to the room and looked for his pants. He found it near his boxers and picked it up. He got his cell phone out and check his messages. There were some from Sal asking where he was. Brian looked over at me and saw I was still sleeping. He put his boxers on before texting Sal that he was with me at my house. He went to the kitchen. He did wanted to make coffee, but he decided that he'll go out to Dunkin' to get some later. He looked at the time on his phone. It was about 8 A.M. His eyes slide over to the date. "Thanksgiving," Brian said. He hesitated to wake me. Brian pulled the covers up and slide back in. He put his arm around me. I opened my eyes and saw him. "Brian," I whispered. "Hey. Thanksgiving is today and I know we won't be late, but I have to go to my house to clean up," He whispered. I looked at him then closed my eyes. "Alright. I'll get up and take a shower," I said. Brian smiled and kissed my lips. I licked my lips then crushed my lips into his. Brian smiled and we continued to kiss a little then I sat up. I looked down at him. "Let me go and take a shower before something happens," I said. I put my hand on his chest and rubbed it. I inhaled his scent then got up from the bed. Brian smirked as he saw my naked ass walk out of the room. He pursed his lips as he wonder if he should do a quick jerk, but decided against it. For now.

Brian drove back home. I brought some things in a trash bag. On Staten, Brian stopped at Dunkin' Donuts or a coffee. I got a Coolatta. Then went to his house. He stopped in front of his house and we got out. Q helped me with my trash bag. It wasn't heavy, but he insisted and I let him. He asked me to hold his drink so he can get inside. I grabbed it from the cup holder and followed him inside. Brian took the bag up to the bedroom and I followed him. He put it on the bed and turned to me. "Okay. We will leave here about 2 or 3. I am going to take a shower," He said and took his drink from me. He took a sip of it then asked, "Can ya put this in the fridge for me?" I took the coffee from him and said, "Don't have to ask. You know I'll do anything for ya." Brian smiled and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back then went down to the kitchen. I put his drink in the fridge then went up to the bedroom. I got some of my clothes out of the bag. I laid them out on the bed and went to his closet and looked in to find any room. "Oh. My. God. Seriously? No room," I said then laughed. I decided to wait for Brian. I went to take out my blankie out of the bag. I smiled and hugged it. I put it on the bed and waited for Brian to get out of the shower. I played with his cats as I waited.

In a few seconds, Brian came out with a towel around his waist and his dark brown hair still wet. He went into the bedroom and saw me sitting on the floor with his cats. He smirked as he notice his cats liking me. "Awe. They love you. They must approve of you," Brian said. I smiled up at him. "Yeah, they must. I do have some bites and scratches from them even when I don't really like to be," I said. I showed my hands and arms. "Fuck. I am so sorry," Brian said as he went to shoo the cats away. He helped me up and looked at my hands and arms. He ran his thumb lightly over the scratches. "Let me give you first aid" He said and guide me to the bathroom. "Don't you need to change first?" I asked. "Got to take care of you first," He said. He got the first aid out and cleaned my scratches and bites up. I smiled at the kind heart that Brian has. I wonder why I fell in love with him. I just want to cry, but I held the tears in. Q smiled at me as he cleaned it up. Once that was finished, he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I said and kissed his cheek. He slipped his arms around my waist and closed the door then pressed me up against it. He kissed me as he ran his hands up and down me. I wanted to just fuck him right there, but we had to get to his parents house for Thanksgiving so I lightly pushed him away. "Babe, we have Thanksgiving to get to, remember?" I asked. Brian was panting, he looked around then opened the door when I moved out of the way. "Shit. Okay, let me get dress," Brian said then went to his bedroom. I followed him. He opened his closet and grabbed a shirt then went to the dresser. I watched him drop the towel and put the boxers and pants on. He looked over at me. Then at the bed. "Need room, huh?" He asked. "Yes, but we can deal with it later," I said. He nodded and went to wash up.

We were on the road by 2:30. We talked about his family and how they are like around Thanksgiving. "All are nice and themselves. Just hope I get the apple from the turkey this year," He said. I raised my eyebrow and he laughed. He explain what that was all about. When he was done, I smirked. "Awe. That is cute. You have to share with your nephew. Maybe this year you will get it," I said. He nodded and place his hand on my thigh. I put my hand on top of his. I was nervous to meet his family. I turned the radio on. I looked at the water as he drove over the river. I looked around at the buildings. I never been to Pennsylvania before and was excited to see what it looks likes. We went through New Jersey. It took us about three hours to get to Pennsylvania. We stopped at a store to get some candies and I wanted to get some flowers for his mother. We got back on the road. We didn't have that far to go.

Brian pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. He sighed as he looked at the house then looked over at me. I held the flowers in my hands. "Will they like me? I don't think they will. Lets go home," I said quickly. I was getting more nervous now. Brian put his hand on mine to calm me down. "They will love you just like I do. Though they can't be in love with you because they are not fucking you," Brian said laughing. I laughed at that then smiled. We kissed then got out of the car. He held the bag with the candies in it. I walked over to him and took his hand. He rubbed my knuckles and smiled at me. "Come on," He said and pulled me towards the front door. He ran the bell and put his arm around my waist and I lean against him. The door opened and we saw his mother. "Mom!" Brian said and went to give her a big hug. I smiled at them. He pulled back and said, "I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Jamie. Honey, this is my mom, Mary," Brian said. I smiled and gave her a hug then hand the flowers to her. "Welcome to the family, Jamie. Thank you for the flowers. I love them. Come on in so we don't let the cold in," She said and shut the door behind me. Brian took my hand and we went to the living room where the rest of his family was. He introduced me to his father, Kevin, nephew, niece, his brother and sister in law. He has another brother, but he isn't there.

He played with his niece and nephew as I watched him. I talked to his brother. He asked how we met. "He didn't tell you?" I asked. "No. He is quiet when it comes to finding a girl and how they met," He said. "Oh. Well, we have met during one of their shows three weeks ago when they had a show in New York. I live in New York and wanted to go see them. I got to see them all before their show. When I meet Brian, we just hit it off," I said and looked over at him laughing and playing around. I slowly smiled then looked over at Declan and said, "We been together since. I love him so much. I was heartbroken when he had to go on tour, but I knew he had to for his fans." He smiled and said, "That is great. I feel that Brian loves you so much. He has this twinkle in his eyes when he looks at you. He never had that before with his ex-girlfriends." I smiled as I looked over at Brian once more.

Around 7 P.M., we sat around the dinner table after getting our food. Mary wanted us to go around and say what we were thankful for. When it came to Brian, he smiled and said, "I am thankful for my family, health, friends and my girlfriend, Jamie." He looked over at me. I smiled at him and wanted to kiss him. He lean in and kissed me instead. Then it was my turn. "I am thankful for my life, family, my health, my friends and my boyfriend, Brian. I love him very much," I said. I kissed him. Everyone was happy for us and that Brian found someone to love. Once everyone got to say what they were thankful for. We began to eat. Brian looked at the apple that he had gotten to before his nephew did. He had it last year, this year he got it. We had a nice time. Brian loved being with his family and tries to do that when he can. I loved that about him. He is a family man. I am sure one day, we will start one. I do want kids. Maybe twins or just two of each gender.

After eating, we just relax in the living room. It is very late to drive back home. So we would stay over. We did pack a bag for the night. It's still in the jeep. Brian went to get the bags after everyone went home. I was talking to his mother. "You are a great girl for my son. The look he gives you is something that I haven't seen in a long time. I am happy that you are in his life. I am hoping he will marry you so that you can join the family," Mary said. I blushed a little and thanked her. "I want to marry him. I am just waiting for the day to come when he ask. He seems like a great guy around his niece and nephew. So I hope to have his children one day," I said. Mary nodded. "Yes, he is great with them. I am sure he will ask soon," Mary said. I nodded and looked over at Brian when he came in. Brian smiled at us. He was glad that we were getting along. He came and sat next to me. Mary patted my leg and got up to use the bathroom. His father was in bed already. Brian smiled as he watches her leave then looked over at me. "I am glad you guys are getting along. What you talking about?" He asked. He put his arm around me. "How much we love you," I said and put my hand on his leg. "Ah. Anything else?" Brian asked. I smirked as I looked away. I licked my lips and slowly looked at him. "The future for us. Marriage and children," I said. I looked into his brown eyes. He smirked and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. I have been thinking about that lately," Brian said. I smiled and lean against him. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. "Very. I went to spend the rest of my life with you until I die," Brian said. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back. "Life without you would suck. You are my future wife and mother of my future children," He said against my lips. I smiled more and kissed him. He kissed me back. He slide me on to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck then pulled away. "Carry me to your room," I said. Brian nodded, picked me up and I wrapped my legs around. He shut the lights off as he went to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Brian shut and locked his door. I still was hugging to him. He went to the bed and laid me down. He got on top of me and we continued to kiss. He took my shirt and bra off and threw it to the floor. He was panting when he took his shirt off and threw it on top of mine. He ran his hands through his hair. I looked up at him and my eyes looked over at his chest with some hairs on it. I looked at his pants and place my hand on the waist band of it. Brian put his bottom lip in between his teeth as he watches me. He lean down and kissed my lips, nose, jawline all the way to my neck. He kissed my neck for a few seconds. I moaned. "Brian, don't tease me now," I said. He kissed my shoulder before picking his head up. "Why? We got all night," He said. I bumped his chin with my nose. "I need you inside of me now. Don't make me wait," I said. Brian grinned. "Alright. I can't even wait either," He said. I reached for his button and unfasten it then I unzipped his fly. He put it down and his hard length came out of the boxers. He pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off. I looked at him and pulled him down on me and kissed him. As we kissed, he slipped his hand under my skirt and pulled my underwear down to my ankles. I kicked them off. Brian looked at the skirt. "Um...should I take the skirt off?" He asked. "If it's in the way," I said. Brian shrugged and took it off me. I smirked. He didn't waste any time and went inside of me. I moaned as he went in. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Brian kissed my lips and went deeper inside of me. "Fuck, Brian, don't stop," I whispered. Brian smiled and slowly thrust in and out. He put his forehead on my shoulder and closed his eyes as he panted. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to me. He smirked and kissed my shoulder. I kissed his neck and shoulder. I nipped at his earlobe. Brian moaned when I did that. I smirked.

After a few seconds of thrusting, he reached his climax and let his seeds flow. I came soon after him. He thrust once more then slide off me and laid next to me. He smiled at me as he panted. I was panting, too. I looked over at him. Brian put his arm across my stomach and turned to lay on his stomach. "Whoa. Never mind," He laid on his back again and check his dick. I laughed a little. "Don't hurt the dick. We need that," I said and laughed more. He laughed, too. I put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled the covers over us and I closed my eyes. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my head. "I can't hurt the dick. We need it to make babies. I do want a son one day," Brian said and I smirked. "Really?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Yeah. Name him Zachary or some cool name like that," He said then kissed my forehead. I smiled as I closed my eyes. "Lets get to sleep. We got a long way back to Staten," Brian said. "Night, babe," I said and kissed him once more before falling asleep. "Night," He said then went to sleep.

During the night, Brian opened his eyes and looked over at me. My back was towards him, but I held his hand up against my cheek. He had to use the bathroom so he slowly took his hand from me and carefully got out of bed. He put his boxers on and went to the bathroom. He shut he door as he turned the lights on. He pulled his dick out and peed. He was still sleepy. He finished up, flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He looked at himself on the mirror. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and slowly walked back to his room. He shut the door and looked over at me sleeping. He sighed as he slowly smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair. He got into bed next to me and put his arm around me. He reached for my hand and took it. He smiled and kissed my shoulder and put his face in my back then went to sleep.

In the morning, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I looked at Brian's hand and kissed it. I turned to face him. Brian had his eyes closed. I smiled and moved his hair from his face. I kissed his nose lightly. I just love his nose. I looked down at his bare chest and bit my bottom lip. I moved down a little and place my head on his chest and rubbed his side. The hand that I held was on my side. I felt it moved, I smirked and closed my eyes. Soon Brian opened his and saw me on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "You awake?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Yeah. Been awake for a few seconds," I said. I sat up and looked down at him. He put one hand in back of his head. "Alright," Brian said. He looked at chest and I noticed him looking. "Ya know you didn't get to these," I said and pointed to my boobs. "Yeah. I was focus down there," He said looking down at my crotch. I laughed. "Yeah. Next time, you can get it," I said then got up from the bed. Brian looked at my ass and smacked it. "Hey, I said and quickly turned around. Brian laughed. "Hey, where is the bags?" I asked looking around. Brian sat up and said, "Out in the living room. I will go get it." He got up and put his boxers and pants on. I got his shirt and put it on then waited for him.

Brian went to the living room. He saw his mom and dad up. They looked over at him. "Morning, Brian. How you sleep?" Mary asked. "Morning. I slept great," He said. He hugged her then his dad. "How is Jamie?" Kevin asked. "She is great. Have to give her the bag so we can change then we will be right out," Brian said. Kevin nodded and Brian went back to his room. He shut the door behind him and set the bags on the bed. I smiled and looked through mine to find my clothes. Brian watched me. I looked over at him as he keep watching me. 'What?" I asked. "Nothing, just watching you," He said then went through his bag. I smirked as I took out my clothes and changed in front of him. I threw his shirt at his face. He laughed and put it into his bag. He changed, too. After we changed, we shared the bathroom as we washed up. I looked at Brian as we brushed our teeth at the same time. He smiled and spit in the sink. Once we were done, we went to the kitchen. His mom cooked some breakfast for us. We thanked her and we each grabbed plate to get the pancakes, eggs and bacon. We sat at the table and ate. I looked at Brian and asked, "When we leave?" "Around noontime," He said. I nodded and continued to eat. Brian smiled and finished his breakfast.

Around noontime, we went back to Staten Island. I talked to Brian about Christmas. "So what will we do? Go to your parent's house again or go to mine,"I said. "Where does your parents live?" He asked. "Florida. Damn, I just remember, you need to meet them. I forgot you haven't seen them since we started dating," I said. Brian licked his lips. "Yeah. We'll go to your parent's in Florida," He said. I smiled and took his hand. "Can't wait," I said. "Me, either," He said. I laid my head back and hoped that my parents love him.


	4. Chapter 4

I decorated the house for Christmas while Brian was with friends. We would of put a tree up, but he said that Brooklyn or the other two might try to climb up it. So we just got a little tree and put it on the table. We put the presents in the corner to remember we had them since we can't put them under the tree. I told my parents that I'll be there for Christmas and that they can meet my boyfriend, Brian. They do know who he is because of the show I had watched long before I met him, but they just haven't met him in person. I just hope they would love him and see that I am happy with Brian because I am.

Brian been filming for the show and the podcast with Sal up until the week of Christmas while I stay home and take care of his cats. On Monday, Brian had the week off even New Year's. We packed our suitcases to fly to Florida the next day. I had packed Brian's gift into my suitcase. He didn't know that I gotten him anything. He actually said he didn't want anything for Christmas, but I had to because I love him. We stayed in that night even though the boys wanted Q to come out and grab some drinks. He declined. So we watched some movies before we were to tired to stay up. Plus, we needed to get to the airport early because we need tickets. The cats of course was in the bed, too. We both don't mind at all since we are not going to have sex.

The next day, we got up at 5 A.M. We took separate showers. Our suitcases were next to the door. Brian check to make sure he have everything and that the cats have food and water. I got my cellphone and key in my pockets. We would get some breakfast at the airport while we wait for the plane. Brian had called Sal to drive them to the airport, which he agreed because he didn't go to his parents yet. He picked us up around 6. Sal drove us to JFK International Airport in Queens. When he stopped in front of the entrance at the drop off arena, we got out and got our suitcases then said bye and thanked Sal. "Have a nice time guys," Sal said. We watched him leave. Brian had gave Sal his house key to check up on his cats even though he wouldn't do it ever day, which is fine by Brian. He just wanted to make sure they don't break anything which Brian knows that they won't.

We went inside to get two tickets to Orlando, Florida. Our flight is around 10 A.M. I looked at the time and it was about 7:20 A.M. I sighed and looked at Brian. He shrugged and thanked the person behind the counter. We walked around avoiding colliding with people. We went to put our suitcases to the arena where they will put it on the plane. I took Brian's hand in mine and he looked at me. "We should eat now," I said. "Yeah. Lets see what they have," Brian said. We found a place and got some breakfast. Brian texted his friends as we ate. I smiled at him as he talked to his friends. Brian put his hand on my thigh and I grinned at his touch. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed. "Ugh...only 8 'clock. I really hate waiting around," I said. Brian looked over at me. "I hate waiting, too. I hate this time because I want to meet your folks," Brian said. "I want you to meet them, too. You will like them. I hope they like you, too. Also, you may meet the rest of the family because I am sure we will have a get together. I am hoping we do. I want you meet them," I said. He placed his hand that was on my thigh on my hand. "I want to meet all your family members," He said. I smiled and looked down at my finished breakfast. I went to throw me and his out. "You know what? I have forgot I placed a webcam in my house to watch them. Here," Brian said once I sat back down. I took his phone and saw the cats on the sofa. "Awe. They are being good right now," I said and handed his phone back. "Yeah," He said and took his phone back. Brian looked at the webcam once more then put his phone away. "Lets go by the gate so we can be the first to get on the plane," Brian said getting up. I nodded then got up, too. He took my hand and we walked to the gate.

When it was time to get on the plane, they announced it over the intercom. We got up from the seats and went to stand behind some people that already go there. We had our tickets out for them to check. We walked towards the plane's entrance. We showed our tickets to the flight attendant and she told us where our seats were. We thanked her then went to our seats. I got the window seat. Brian sat down next to me. "Want the window seat?" I asked. "Na. You can have it," Brian said. I nodded and looked out of the circle window. Not much to look out so I turned my attention to Brian. I took his hand in mine. He smiled and looked down at our hands. "Orlando will be busy. I hardly ever been in Orlando because mom didn't want to deal with traffic," I said. "That will be fine. We can just get a taxi," Brian said. "I'll call my mom when we get there," I said. Brian nodded. We waited for everybody to get on the plane. I just laid my head back and held Brian's hand. He looked around and just hoped he didn't get notice. He pulled his NY Yankees cap down so his face won't show. He didn't want to be rude to his fans though, but he didn't want to sign anything or picture during the holidays.

About two hours later, we were flying to Orlando. We got some water and peanuts. Brian looked at the package and hand them to me. "I don't like peanuts. You can have them," He said. I took it and asked, "What you going to eat then?" Brian shrugged. "I'll ask what they got besides nuts," He said. I sighed and opened the package and ate some nuts. The flight attendant gave him a fruit snacks. I know the plane ride wouldn't take long, but I rest my eyes for a few. I put my head on Brian's shoulder. He smiled and kissed my head. He laid his head on mine and said, "I love you very much." I smiled and said, "I know you do. You wouldn't be here if you did. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you, but I do. I love you very much. I never want to leave you, Brian. You are my soul mate and my future husband. Plus the father of my children." Brian smiled when he heard that. They had talked about it before over at his parents house. "Hopefully you will get pregnant soon with my child and we will be a family," Brian said. "Yeah. I am sure I will soon," I said. Brian nodded and closed his eyes.

When the plane landed two hours later, everyone got up from their seats and left the plane. Brian took my hand so he won't lose me in the crowd. Once we got in to the airport, we went to the baggage area to get our suitcases. We got our suitcases when we saw them then headed outside. I was happy to be in Florida again. Where it's not snowing or cold. We did had our jackets on, but will take them off when we get outside. Brian looked at me and nodded at me. "Call your mom," Brian said. "Yeah. I will," I said. I told him to hold my phone so I can get my jacket off. He took it and I took my jacket off and put it on top of my suitcase. I thanked him as I took my phone from him. I called my mom to tell her that we are in Florida and will get a taxi to the house. I got off the phone and looked at Brian. "Lets get a taxi," I said.

In a few minutes, we were in the taxi going to my home. We took the back road instead of the highway because of tolls. It wasn't that long of a ride. We got caught in a traffic, but that is normal for Orlando. Every day. Maybe me and Brian can visit Orlando when we can. I asked Brian if he been to Orlando. "No. Just to Jacksonville and Key West," He said. "Boy, you been to Key West? I want to go there," I said. Brian smirked and said, "Maybe one day we can take a vacation there." "We better," I said then laughed. He laughed a little and put his arm around my shoulder and I lean against him. My right hand was on his thigh as I wrapped my left arm across his chest. He put his other arm around me and looked outside.

About an hour later, we got to my parents' house. Brian paid for the ride. I got out and got our suitcases. He grabbed his and faced the house. I smiled and looked at Brian. "Ready to meet my parents?" I asked. as I reached to take his hand. He felt my hand and wrapped his hand around mine. "Yeah. Lets go meet your parents," Brian said. We walked to the front door. I knocked on the door and we waited. Brian looked around the small area then at me. There were decorations up already. Soon the door opened and I saw my mom. I smiled. "Welcome home, Jamie. Come on in," Mom said and let us in. Brian let me in first. I followed my mom to the living room. I hugged her then looked and saw my dad. Brian smiled as he waited to be introduce. After I hugged my dad, I went over to Brian and put my arm around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulder. "Mom. Dad. This is my boyfriend, Brian Quinn. Brian this is my mom, Karen and my dad, Fred," I said smiling. They both shook his hand. "Nice to meet you both," Brian said. "Nice to meet you, too," Fred said. I smiled more then took his hand and showed him my room. "This is where I mostly hang out...a lot. My bedroom," I said. He looked around my room, which isn't that much to look at. He looked at the bed that was still there. I looked at Brian. "So what do you think?" I asked. He looked around at the walls and saw the posters of wrestlers and some pictures of him and Sal. He looked at me. "It's nice. What's with Sal on the wall?" He asked. I smirked and looked at it. "You are in it, too and I love when you guys are together in pictures," I said. I sat on my bed. "And we are sleeping in this big bed?" He asked sitting next to me. "Yes. You are not sleeping on the sofa," I said. Brian nodded. We got our suitcases on the bed then went to talk with my parents.

They asked him what his job was, how old he was; which he is 39, and other questions that they wanted to ask. I sat right next to Q, holding his hand and listening to them. We talked until we were hungry. Mom made dinner for us. I looked at Brian, who was looking at me. I smiled. "Tomorrow we can go downtown and see the lights," I said. Brian nodded. "Sure we can do that," He said. We ate the dinner at the table and talked about Christmas. Brian took his hat off before dinner. We were going to my aunt's house on the Eve. "Great. You can meet the rest of the family," I said as I looked over at Brian. "Oh, that is great. Can't wait," He said. We ate our dinner and talked about other things. After dinner, I went to the room while Brian helped out with cleaning up. He is just a sweet boy. I got the gift out and hide it under the tree so that Brian won't see it. It's wasn't a big gift, just something that I think he would like. He looked at me. "What you doing?" He asked. I shook my head and walked over to him. "Nothing. Lets go to my room and watch TV," I said as I grabbed his hand. We said night to my parents before going into the bedroom. I shut the door then turned to face Brian. I grabbed the remote and sat next to him. I put the TV on and Brian looked over at me. He smiled and laid down on the bed as I looked for a show to watch. He looked at my back and reached his hand to place on my back. I smirked as I felt his hand. "Hm. Nothing is really on that I haven't seen," I said. Brian smirked. "Well, we can just go to bed early," Brian said. I looked over at him and he looked up at me. "We can, but I hate going to bed early. Not even tired," I said then looked at the TV. Brian sat up and put his arm around my shoulder. "We don't even have to go to sleep," He said. I looked over at Brian and he was smirking. I know he has something else in mind because I got that same idea. I looked to see what time it was. "Shit. Raw is on!" I said and quickly put USA on. "Oh, fuck. You are right. I totally forgot that," Brian said. I turned it on and we watched WWE. It was a good one. Brian loved it. I got some water for us to drink. We laid down on the bed and watched WWE.

After Raw, my head was on Brian's chest. I fell asleep on his chest half way through. Brian looked at me then at the TV. He looked back at me and kissed my forehead. "Hey, it's over," Brian whispered. I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up. "Oh. Damn. Well, we can go to bed now," I said. I got the remote and shut the TV off. "I got to get my PJs on," I said getting up from the bed. Brian sat up and took his shirt off then his pants. "Ready," Brian said smirking. I looked at him and saw that he was in his boxers. "I see," I said, I took my shorts and shirt off. "Well, I guess I am ready now. I don't need my PJs tonight," I said. Brian looked at me up and down. He bit his lower lip. I went to shut the light out then crawled on top of Brian as he laid back. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back. He put his hand on the back of my head and his other resting on my hip. I gripped his hair with my hand and I slipped the other one down to the waistband of his boxers. Brian groaned against my lips and I smirked. I slipped my hand from his hair to his beard and rubbed it. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Please don't make me wait," Brian whispered. I grinned and rubbed my nose against his. He kissed me again and I slipped my hand under his boxers. His breath hitched as I inches my fingers to his hard length. I smirked and wrapped my hand around it. "Fuck," Brian moaned. I slowly started to jerk him off. He bit his lower lip, but I kissed him and slipped my tongue into his. He kissed me hungrily. I jerked him faster. Brian moaned. I stopped for a moment then took his boxers off. I threw them on the floor and saw his erection. I licked my lips and looked at Brian. He smirked and put his arms behind his head. I lower my mouth down on to his erection. He picked his hips up a little. I licked his length and he exhaled with a shaky breath. He bit his lower lip to keep the sound from escaping his lips. I bobbed my head up and down and sucked on his head. Brian moaned as he closed his eyes. He covered his mouth so he won't scream; he bite his index finger a little. He didn't want to wake the parents. He put his hand on the back of my head and gripped my hair. I continued to suck and lick his shaft until Brian said, "I am going to cum." I lifted my head and said, Wait." I took my underwear off and slowly got on him. He moaned as I moved on him. He was going crazy. He wanted to scream. I put my hand over his mouth. I put my hand on his chest and rubbed it. He looked at me then he licked my hand. I smiled. I removed it so I can kiss his lips. He ran his hand down my back. He moved his hips with my movement.

After a while, he came and released his seeds into me. He groaned against my lips. We were both panting now. I slipped off him after a while and laid next to him. He put a arm around me as I laid my head on his chest. He pulled the covers over us. He put his hand on his stomach. He got his breathing under controlled. He looked at me and saw me looking up at him. "If that doesn't get you pregnant, I don't know what will," Brian said laughing. I smirked. "Lets hope that it does," I said. I kissed his chest then fell asleep. Brian smiled and kissed my forehead then closed his eyes.

In the morning, Brian opened his eyes and saw my back. He still had an arm around me. He smiled and kissed my shoulder. Brian slowly got up from the bed and went to use the bathroom. It was getting light out. So it would be around 7. He went to put clothes on that he had on yesterday before going to the kitchen. He saw my parents up and said him to them. "How did you sleep?" My mom asked. "I slept well," Brian said. She nodded. Brian got a cup of coffee then went to sit on the sofa. He talked to my mom for a while and watched some news.

Around 11 A.M., I opened my eyes and sighed. I turned my body to face Q, but what I saw was an empty space where he should be. I frowned and got up. I put my clothes on and went out to the living room. I saw Brian sitting down on the sofa and went over to him. I sat in his lap. "Morning," Mom said. "Hi," I said looking at mom. I looked at Brian and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. "Hey," He said. "Hey," I said back. I got up and went to get the coffee in the fridge. I went to sit next to Brian. We talked for a bit. Soon we both went to get ready for the day. Brian took a quick shower. I already got dress and waited for him to get out so I can wash up. I watched some TV. In about an hour, Brian came out and dress in clean clothes. I got up from the bed and gave him a kiss. He smiled and kissed me back. "Around 5, we can go down there. How about we walk around the neighborhood?" I asked. Brian sat down and nodded. "Sure, we can do that," He said. I smiled and went to wash up.

Around 5 P.M., we took Mom's car to the downtown area. Brian drove because I don't know how to. I told him where to go. When we got to the downtown area, I told him to park near the tennis court. He shut the engine off and looked around at the lights then he looked at me. I looked at him. "Come on. I will show you around. You have your phone?" I asked. "Yeah, I got it," He said patting his pockets. We left the car and walked down the sidewalk besides the tennis court. He took my hand and run his thumb across your knuckles. I smiled and looked down at our hands. I showed him around. We went to a little place to get iced coffees. We looked at what we wanted. Soon two girls came in because they noticed Q. I looked at him as he talked to the two ladies. I sighed and looked at the worker as she prepared my drink since Q didn't tell me what he wanted. I walked over to them and asked, "What do you want to drink, Brian?" He looked at me and told me. I nodded and glanced at the two girls then went to tell the worker what he wanted. I turned around and just watched him. I heard what they were saying, too. "I can't believe you are here. Where are they rest of the Jokers?" One of them asked. "Oh, they are with their families and I am here with my girlfriend," He said and looked over at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. They looked over at me and nodded. "That is cool. Can we get autographs and pictures?" The other girl asked as she looked at him. "Sure, you can," He said and they took some pictures with him then he sighed some papers that they had with them. I waited for him to finish up. He was going to pay for them since he said he would.

After Brian gave them each a hug, they left and Brian walked back to me. "You can pay now," I said. He got out his wallet and paid for the drinks. We thanked her and left. We continued down the sidewalk. Brian hold my hand again. I looked at him. "So the girls were fan of yours?" I asked. "Yeah," Brian said. I nodded and we walked by the bookstore that I love. I told him that I go there everytime I come here, but this time there wasn't a lot of people in there, plus I just wanted to spend the time showing him around. We show the big tree that lights up with each music. Brian took a picture of us standing in front of it then he wanted one of me in front of it. Then we went walked around and looked at some lights. We sat down on a bench to take a break from walking. I drank my ice coffee and put my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around me. "This is really a great place to live. Sure it's not a popular place like Orlando or Tampa," Brian said. "So true," I said. He smirked. "But, it's where your parents are," He said. I nodded. He drank his iced coffee and looked around. I looked up at him and smiled. We went back home around 6:30. We didn't stay out long.

On Christmas Eve morning, I got up and rubbed my stomach. It was hurting. I looked at Brian who was still sleeping. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I was in, I had to throw up. So I did. I was worried about this. I didn't want to be sick during the holidays. After I was done, I flushed the toilet then washed my hands. I thought about why that happened. I sighed then said, "I'm pregnant." I smirked and quickly went to Brian and shook him away. "Brian! Wake up!" I whispered in a somewhat loud voice. He groaned as he rolled around then turned to face me. He saw me smiling and sat up in bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded at me. "Hey, babe. What up? Wait, what time is it?" He asked looking for his phone. "It's very early, but I had to throw up. My stomach was hurting, but I instead threw up," I said. "Shit. You okay?" He asked putting his hand on my forehead. "Yes, but Brian, I think I am pregnant," I said. Brian looked at me for a minute. He was still waking up. Then he smiled and lighten up. "Wait. You serious?" He asked. "Well, I got to take the test first, but I hope I am," I said. He pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him tightly. "You need to take the test. Now. Let me get dress," He said and pulled away from me. I watched him rush around to as he changed. I looked at the time and saw it was 7 A.M. I smiled and laid on the bed.

We both were on the road heading to Walgreen's. I went with him because he doesn't know where it is. When we got to Walgreen's, we went inside and to the aisle with the pregnancy test. I looked for a good one and went pay for it. Well, Brian did. We went back home and I went to do the test. Mom and dad wasn't sure why we went out early. I don't even get up early. Brian told them about me throwing up and thinking it might be morning sickness. They were shocked. I looked at the test for a few seconds then took it. Brian waited out in the living room. He was excited and hope that I was pregnant. After five minutes, I looked at the test and my eyes got big. I slowly smiled. "Shit. I am pregnant. Two weeks. I been pregnant for two weeks. Brian," I said. I went out to the living room holding the test behind my back. Everyone looked at me. I was trying to get my face straight, but I couldn't hide it. "I am two weeks pregnant," I said holding up the test. They screamed and Brian ran at me and picked me up. We kissed then he put me down. "You are really pregnant?" He asked. I showed him the test as I nodded. "Yes. Brian, I am pregnant with your child," I said and threw my up around him again and hugged him. He smiled as he looked at it. Then I went to hug my parents. "I can't believe you are pregnant. We are going to be grandparents," Mom said. "Yeah. I have been wanting to be a mother," I said. I looked at Brain. He looked at me. "We have to tell the guys," He said and got his phone out. "Whoa. I want us to them them face to face," I said going to him. He nodded. "After Christmas then. If everyone is not busy," Brian said. I nodded and kissed him again. "We have to tell the rest of the family," I said turning to my mom. "We can tomorrow. Well, you guys can. I won't tell anyone," She said. We talked about the baby and what we wanted. "I want a son. Since that day with AJ for one of our challenges, I told them that I wanted a son," Brian said. "I remember him. He did look like you," I said. Brian nodded. "We have plenty of time to figure out a name for the baby when we get to know the sex of it," I said. Brian nodded. He looked at his phone. "Can I just tell Sal? He won't tell Joe or Murr," Brian asked. I looked at him and smirked. "Fine. He can not tell anyone," I said. "Alright. Let me call him," Brian said. He went to call Sal.

He waited for Sal to answer. Soon he did. "Hey, Brian. What's up?" Sal asked. "I have big news to tell you," Brian said. "Well it must be since you just call me to tell me something important," Sal said. "Yes and this so important. I want to scream it," Brian said. "Don't please," Sal said and laughed a little. Brian laughed. "I won't, but let me tell ya. I am going to be a dad," Brian said. Sal was shocked. He looked around at his family members then went outside. "You are going to be a dad? Jamie is pregnant?" He asked. "Yes she is. I can't believe it. I wanted a child for the longest time, ya know," Brian said. "Yes, you have told me. Now you going to have one in 9 months. Did you tell Joe and Murr?" Sal asked. He sat down on the chair. "No. You can't tell them until we get together. Jamie said I can tell you. Please don't tell them," Brian said. "I won't. Oh man. Congratulations guys. I can't wait to the little guy or girl. You will be a great father," Sal said. "Thanks. I just can't wait. I am going to go now. Merry Christmas, Sal. Maybe we can get together during New Years," Brian said. "Same to you, buddy and maybe we can," Sal said. "See ya later," Brian said. "Bye," Sal said then hanged up. Brian smiled and went to tell me that Sal won't tell Joe or Murr. I nodded. Motherhood is going to be crazy, but I will love every minute of it.


End file.
